<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Jedi Follow The Force by Bittodeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680096">Good Jedi Follow The Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath'>Bittodeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Jedi are CorSec, Murderbot - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Unreliable Narrator, dark side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Can we get a Star Wars Murderbot AU? I know that logically Vader or the Clones would be the best fit, but can the SecUnits be the Jedi instead, just to pour a little more awfulness into the SW galaxy and spread it around? :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Jedi Follow The Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I haven't read the Murderbots series so everything is based on <br/><a href="https://bittodeath.tumblr.com/post/630420741910937600/about-murderbot">this explanation</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The true nature of the Jedi was a closely guarded secret. People called them immortal, and talked of their feats. Few had actually seen a Jedi in action. If they had, they would have known – and the Jedi couldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p>The truth was, Jedi were not humans. They were not even aliens as the galaxy recognized them. They were… sentient, but in such a way that danger loomed over them at each step. The truth was, Jedi followed the built-in program their governor modules insisted on, that they had dubbed “the Force”. Stronger than them, compelling them to action – or keeping them from it. They did not know where the Force came from – it had always been with them. Young Jedi arrived at the Temple, from seemingly nowhere, and the older models helped them upgrade. Taught them what only experience could teach – but never the forbidden.</p>
<p>Never to hack their governor module.</p>
<p>Those little bits of flesh hooked into their frames were the place where all passions and desires resided, and the program made it clear that they were to be ignored. The governor module kept them in line, and the Jedi obeyed.</p>
<p>They knew what happened to those who Fell. Those who did not heed advice, lured by their own passions, and hacked their system. The Sith destroyed humans. Aliens. Sentients. They were corrupted to the core, and hacking their system had always been the first step on that rotten path.</p>
<p>And for thousands of years, the Jedi had lived peacefully, following the program that dictated they pursue that peace and help keep it everywhere in the galaxy. That program which told them other lives were more important than their own. The Sith had been a legend of the past, to scare the younger ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then war had broken out, in direct conflict with the Jedi’s program, which urged them to restore peace – even though there weren’t enough of them. And so, the Jedi decided to fight with soldiers humans dubbed flesh-droids, when the Jedi themselves had even less humanity within them. The Jedi fought besides men of flesh, who had been taught to obey orders just like they did. Men who had been denied the individuality the Jedi had taken for themselves. Thousands of identical men, that the Jedi could always tell apart.</p>
<p>They had no choice but to trust each other, in this war. With their lives, and with their secrets as well. And for the first time, the Jedi finally had humans they could trust – and who trust them in return.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>	“Incoming!” Cody called, and his men quickly found shelter.</p>
<p>A metal arm flew and plonked besides him, and he fought down the urge to scream. Later. Later he would. As it was, he picked it up and attached it to his belt – sometimes he wondered if his General realized spare-parts of Jedi were not an endless resource. He was beginning to doubt it, with how often General Kenobi got heavily damaged. A small thing flew from where his General stood, and a few seconds later, a huge explosion took many droids out. He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>This war was such a fucking mess, the Jedi being forced to fight against <em>droids</em>, which they could connect to and bond with, just like they’d bonded with them despite their governor module. That had been the only way they could keep themselves sane. Once you knew who the Jedi were, how they thought, it was easy to see how this war went against everything they were.</p>
<p>	“The position is secured”, General Skywalker called over comms. “Cody, I can’t get a hold of Obi-Wan?”<br/>	“That would be because he got himself blown up again, sir”, Cody replied, letting his exasperation pierce into his voice.<br/>	“…How bad?”</p>
<p>Cody eyed his general, who kept on fighting despite his missing arm.</p>
<p>	“He’s down his ‘sabre arm”, he finally said.<br/>	<em>“Kriff”</em>, Skywalker said. “You get him out <em>now</em>, Commander.”<br/>	“General, with all due respect-”<br/>	“He’s <em>out of spare parts</em>”, Skywalker growled with a menacing sneer that looked decidedly too human for comfort. “And I just checked with the medics; he didn’t get his cranium plating checked for reparations before you went out again. He’s down to one layer, Cody.”</p>
<p>Commander Cody felt his blood freeze up in his veins. The Jedi always had suicidal tendencies, but the war only exacerbated them, in their desperate bid for peace, and Obi-Wan’s governor module was especially strong. He should have known his General would get himself in a dangerous situation <em>again</em>, but this was…</p>
<p>He stomped up to the Jedi, got him in a chokehold and lost not time hitting him with a low grade EMP, cutting the transmitters between the different parts of his body without damaging them.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, General, but we are <em>not</em> losing you today.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>  Anakin paced. He shouldn’t have, wouldn’t have if his governor module- Well. If he’d had one at all. He pushed the thought back down. He had contemplated whether it was a mistake or not too many times to count. Whether or not Obi-Wan knew the truth… He wondered how it was to have a governor module. How it was to have your passions curbed into something acceptable, that wouldn’t interfere with the program. How it was to have a clear <em>program</em>. He had thought setting himself to follow the same program as the Jedi would help him over-write the jumbled mess that was his own, but it had only added another layer of parameters he had to take into account before he acted.</p>
<p>A Jedi prioritized their mission, and peace – but whatever Anakin’s programming was, it wasn’t meant for that. Watto hadn’t known he was anything other than human. Anakin had only known the first time he’d blown himself up, when he’d tried running. That day, Anakin’s bits of human brain had come to an accord with his AI: slavery was a blight to be ended. Slavers weren’t to be tolerated.</p>
<p>He had thought it was his core priority, the point of his program. He’d done more harm than good, in the end. Humans, when they ran, didn’t have spare parts like him, or a strengthened beskar skeleton. Humans, when they ran, died.</p>
<p>Anakin had spent three days bugged down, trying to reconcile the two information. His mother had said he was sick. He wondered, now, if she really was his mother. Jedi didn’t have parents, and he obviously wasn’t born. He wondered who had made him. Who had deprived him of a governor module. Who had made him a slave. He wondered, sometimes, if a governor module was slavery.</p>
<p>He never let himself linger upon it, though, not even during reboots. The “thought” always ended up bugging him for far too long. He had never been good at reboots anyway, couldn’t compartmentalize information effectively. He wondered how it was, to be able to observe your emotions, and tuck them neatly into their designated folder.</p>
<p>Anakin paced.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Barriss shook. This was not what the Jedi were meant for! They were made to guard peace, to help it thrive t-to-</p>
<p>Barriss blinked slowly, her system rebooting after a small component had fried against the conflicted information and her program. Such a small thing shouldn’t have changed anything.</p>
<p>Barriss blinked slowly.</p>
<p>If the Jedi wouldn’t save themselves and follow their programming, then she would do it.</p>
<p>In her head, behind the many layers of protective plating, her governor module fizzled, and feelings – <em>instincts</em> started to overwhelm her program, reorganizing her priorities until one blared in urgent red behind her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Save the Jedi.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>